


One, Two, Three, Drink

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bartender Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartender!kurt saves Blaine from being roofied by Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three, Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Chandelier by Sia. Warning for intentions on drugging/eventually raping somebody.

Blaine has never hated leather so much.

Honestly when Sebastian said that he’d take him to a gay club on the hottest themed night, he expected rock and roll or maybe the 80s.

But sitting on a sticky bar stool surrounded by leather-clad men grinding on an overcrowded dance floor on what is deemed ‘BD/SM night’ has him more uncomfortable and sweatier than he knew was even possible. And where the hell is Sebastian anyways?

“Hey there hot stuff,” Sebastian says sliding next to Blaine.

“Cute nickname,” Blaine quips, “but let’s just stick with Blaine. And when you said you wanted to hang out I expected a quiet coffee shop, not-“

“The sexiest place in all of Ohio?”

“More like the dirtiest and most cramped place in all of Ohio.”

-

It’s guys like Blaine that give Kurt hope in gay men.

Throughout the sea of leather cuffs and collars, there’s a lone guy in a button up and tight corduroys pants (wait, was that a bow tie? Yes, please.) sitting all alone. 

But then there’s him.

Kurt swears this guy comes in every other week with someone new, each more horny and desperate looking than the last one. (From the moans he’s heard in the bathroom he’s going to assume his name is Sebastian.) What the hell could he be up to with an -incredibly adorable- guy who looks like he’s read a book in the past month?

-

“…and then I moved to Spain when I was twelve. God you should’ve seen the ocean. It’s beautiful at sunset. Definitely would’ve been the perfect make out spot,” he says leaning in closer to Blaine.

God could his lines be any more obvious and obnoxious? Kurt thinks. He can feel the awkward vibe the other boy is giving off. Time to intervene.

-

Blaine is just about to retaliate when he hears the gentle purr of “Can I get you boys anything to drink?” 

He looks up to see what is without a doubt the hottest man he’s ever seen. 

They must force the workers to dress with the theme, because they bartender- Kurt, his nametag says- is decked out in a sleek black leather tank top, topped of with matching studded fingerless gloves and oh god he’s probably wearing leather pants too Blaine thinks.

“I’ll have a White Russian,” Sebastian interjects “and my boyfriend-“

“I’m not your boyfriend Sebastian.”

Sebastian just waves his hand at Blaine “-will have a Rum and Coke.” 

“Sounds great, I’ll get right on it.” And with that Blaine is left alone with Sebastian.

“So where was I? Paris? No wait, Spain. Anyways-“

“I have to pee!” Blaine shouts and luckily no one can hear him over the bass from the speakers. He stands up and rushes to the bathroom as quick as he can.

-

When Kurt returns to meerkat face’s spot he realizes his not-boyfriend isn’t there. Setting the drinks on the bar he asks, “Where’s your friend?”

“Friend? More like next fuck.” Sebastian scoffs picking up his glass. “I’ve been waiting for this for months and tonight’s the night. I’m going to make sure of it.”

“Great for you,” Kurt replies rolling his eyes, and begins to pick up the empty beer bottles at the side of the bar. When he turns over he sees Sebastian looking over both his shoulders and stretching his arms up. Putting them down he catches the faint drop of a few white tablets falling into Blaine’s drink. There’s a few bubbles fizzing to the top, then slowly calming down to look a common glass of soda.

Oh fuck no.

-

Blaine slides back onto his stool smiling at Sebastian. 

“I’m going to request a song to the DJ then you and I are going to dance,” Sebastian smirks at Blaine. He hops of his stool and whispers into Blaine’s ear “drink up” before sauntering away.

Blaine sighs and begins running his finger along the rim of his glass when Kurt practically runs back up to him. “I have something to tell you and you’re definitely not going to like it,” he says.

“What is it?” Blaine asks.

Kurt shifts from foot to foot and lifts his eyes to Blaine. “Um, while you were in the bathroom, I-I saw your friend put something in your drink.”

Blaine hand stops. “What?! You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I wish I was, but wouldn’t joke about anything like this. I’m so sorry.” 

Blaine feels tears bubbling in his eyes. “I thought we were friends. He’s always making jokes about sleeping with me but-but,” he sees his own tears drip onto the bar.

“You never thought he’d result to extreme measures?” Kurt offers.

“Yeah,” Blaine sighs. “But, um, thank you, so much. You pretty much saved me.”

“It’s an honor, really. To save such a handsome man like yourself,” Kurt says blushing and before Blaine can flirt back he hears Sebastian right behind him “ready to go?”

Kurt nods at Blaine silently saying, “I won’t leave you” and picks up a damp rag to wipe down the counter right next to him. Blaine can’t help but be even more thankful.

Spinning around to look Sebastian in the eyes he breathes out: “No. I’m going anywhere with you ever. I thought you were sneaky but I never took you as the type of low life to try to drug somebody.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen but immediately try to soften “Blainey, what are you talking about? I would never. You know me better than that.”

Kurt can’t fucking stand to hear this guy lie for one more second. “Shut. Up. I saw you. Now you may think of your friend here as just a piece of ass, but guess what? He’s a person. With feelings. Now I suggest you get the hell out of here and never come back before I kick you out and called the police.”

Sebastian smirks at the both of them. “You know what? Fine. Good luck finding a ride and have a nice life Anderson.” He picks up his coat and flips them off before heading to the exit.

-

Blaine turns around and tries to catch his breath. “Oh my god,” he laughs. “That was amazing. You’re my hero.”

“Honestly? I’m glad I’m rid of that guy. He’s such a...”

“Horny desperate self-obsessed asshole?”   
Kurt laughs, “you took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Well as much as he sucks he’s right. I don’t have a right home and I have classes in the morning. Ohio State” he explains.

“My shift ends in a half hour,” Kurt says. “How about I get you a completely drug-free drink, and drive you home afterwards?”

“Usually it’s the hot guy in the bar that takes you home and kills you like in horror movies,” Blaine chuckles and then smiles at Kurt, “but this is an offer I can’t refuse."


End file.
